


Healing

by talkingtothesky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Healing is a slow and painful process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting. Originally posted [here on LJ](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/656349.html).

The cold war between them has almost thawed. John has taken to sending her texts at strange hours; they’re sometimes cryptic and very often amusing.

_Sherlock says thank you for the birthday card. Well, not in so many words, but I know that’s what he means._

_Sherlock wants to know whether you prefer chicken or fish._

_Sherlock’s just finished dismantling my radio._

Harry smiles and wishes them well. She’s so glad things between her and her brother seem to be on the mend. And that John has found someone special.

 

What she’s even happier about, though, is that Clara’s curled up next to her in bed, watching Harry text with a smirk on her face.

 

“What’s he done this time?”

 

“Oh, nothing important.” Harry discards the phone and focuses all her attention on Clara, kissing her right shoulder before moving south, making sure to find all the places Clara is ticklish, so that she squeals and squirms beneath her touch.

 

They are so much stronger now, the two of them. They’ve survived the worst and they’re better for it – they each understand that despite their faults and weaknesses there is nowhere else they belong, nowhere better for them both to be than in each other’s arms.

 

Healing is a slow and painful process. Harry is so glad she pushed on through because now she’s reaping the rewards. The drinking has stopped, the divorce is off, and they’ve spent the past few weeks relearning each other, revelling in being close again.


End file.
